The Showdown
by Zechsy
Summary: Seifer is determined to finish his duel with Squall from before the war.  But Squall won't fight him.  So Seifer is forced to take drastic action, which forces Squall to realize something about himself.


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII and all characters are property of Squaresoft. This story is purely for nonprofit entertainment purposes

Warning: shonen-ai hints abound

The Showdown

Seifer wasn't happy, not pleased at all. He'd been pardoned, let back into to Garden and had even finally become SeeD. But something just wasn't right. It was like he'd forgotten something. Left something undone. But what? He'd mended fences with the orphanage gang and Fujin and Raijin. He was once again head of the disciplinary committee (now as an official position). Everything was settled, and much like it was before the whole war had started. Yet, something was still clawing at him. Something he had to settle. As he walked out of the training center (having taken out his frustrations so he could think more clearly) it hit him. What was left undone had nothing to do with the war. It had started before. The day before the SeeD exam that changed everything to be exact. He had a duel to finish.

"No."

"It's just a sparring match, what's the big deal?"

"Because I know you. It's far from "just a little sparring match" when it involves you, Seifer," Squall sighed. He'd just had the displeasure of informing Rinoa that he wasn't nor was he ever interested in her. Just because his friends had at one point thought they'd make a cute couple, didn't mean he thought so. Her banshee shrieking and pleading had given him one killer headache. He just wasn't in the mood for Seifer's adolescent rivalry right now. Their last duel had ended in a stalemate. Wasn't that enough?

"So, what do I have to do to change your mind?"

"Nothing. I don't fight battles that have no meaning anymore."

"Well, it has meaning for me."

"Not now, Seifer." Squall muttered, pushing past the blond, with intentions to go to the infirmary for some ibuprofen for his throbbing head.

"Then I guess I'll just have to make it meaningful for you as well." Seifer muttered under his breath. He would not be ignored and shoved aside. He would show everyone that Seifer Almasy was a force to be reckoned with. But how? Surely an honest battle with the only other equally skilled gunblader in the world would be the only true way to show his superiority. But Squall wasn't willing to play ball. And the former commander was as stubborn as he was skilled. There had to be someway to change his mind.

Squall had just exited the infirmary, when Selphie Ran up to him in her usual overexcited manner. "I just heard the news about you and Rinoa. I thought you two looked so cute together."

"Looks can be deceiving." Squall sighed, doing little to hide his annoyance. He knew the girl wouldn't leave him be now. He prepared himself for a barrage of questions, but none came. Selphie simply looked at him, seeming to study him. Not that she could gleam much from his stern expression.

"I get it. So I guess the rumors are true after all." Selphie concluded with a knowing wink.

"What rumors?" Squall could only imagine what kind of trash Rinoa was probably spouting off about him to everyone and anyone who would listen.

"That the real reason you broke up with Rinoa is because you have it bad for someone else. And that's why you never really went for her, despite all our hard work at matchmaking." Squall could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, though he had no idea why.

"That's ridiculous." the brunette objected, turning and storming off, not exactly sure why he was so upset sand embarrassed. Selphie couldn't contain her giggles at seeing Squall so flustered, she ran off to go tell Quistis that their theory about the gunblader was spot on.

Seifer was having a fabulous day for strokes of genius. His latest flash of inspiration came during dinner. Squall had said he wouldn't fight a battle without meaning. So what would give his grudge match that extra something to make Squall game? What was important in battle? It's purpose. It's reason gives it meaning. For Seifer a final showdown with Squall would give him the closure and satisfaction he needed to move on. But Squall had already put their rivalry behind him. So what made battle meaningful to a goodie-goodie like Squall? Protecting. Squall always fought at his best when he had something to protect. Whether it be an obnoxious client or the entire world, when the mission was at stake, Squall leapt into battle. But with the day saved, how would Seifer get that same fire into his opponent? Then it hit him. He didn't remember much of what transpired during his time being brainwashed by Ultimecia. But he did remember watching a certain surveillance video from the Galbadia prison. It showed the sorceress' would-be assassins escaping. In the process of their escape, the gunblader threw caution to the wind and dove right into enemy fire with little to no concern for his own safety. Selphie's loud berating of his reckless behavior could even be heard on the tape. That's the Squall Seifer longed to battle. The one who was willing to throw his life away for victory. The Squall he'd never seen in their sparring matches. He wanted a real fight. And now he knew how to get it. Besides, he was interested in knowing the answer to the question Selphie had asked that day. This was going to be fun.

Night had settled over the Garden and Zell was bored out of his mind. They hadn't had a decent mission in what seemed ages. Most of their missions lately seemed to consist of nothing more than monster patrol, picking up after the Lunar Cry. He pounded away at the punching bag hanging from his ceiling with little interest. Not that he hated the peace or anything, it was just hard to go from battling to save the world to boring clean-up duty. He was so zoned out that he jumped when he heard a pounding on his door. "Just a second," Zell called, wiping away his sweat with the towel he'd draped over the chair at his desk before answering the door. "What do you want?" Zell inquired, doing nothing to hide his displeasure at seeing Seifer at his door. He didn't hold anything that happened during the war against Seifer, he wasn't in control after all. However, Seifer had bullied and picked on him since they were at the orphanage and that was no one's doing but his own.

"We just got an assignment, so hurry up and get ready." Seifer stated, making sure that his tone had just the right amount of impatience.

"That's weird. I thought we weren't moving out until the day after tomorrow."

"Didn't you just hear me? I said we just got this assignment. That other mission can wait." Seifer was pretty pleased with his cover up. He hadn't thought ahead to check the mission rosters. And here he'd been so pleased with his carefully thought out scheme.

"All right, all right, just give me a minute to change."

"You might as well shower too. I'm not getting stuck in a car with you for hours smelling like that."

"Screw off." Zell snapped, slamming the door in the taller blonds' face. Seifer almost burst out laughing when he heard the shower water turn on. Zell may have no consideration for Seifer but he did for his fellow teammates, which he assumed would be stuck in the same aforementioned car. Pissing off the little blond was the best way to throw him off guard. Seifer was becoming a regular master at learning what buttons to push with people.

"All prettied up?" Seifer asked when Zell emerged minutes later, dressed and ready to go. Seifer had always assumed that Zell's gravity defying hairstyle must take him lots of time and hair gel, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Shut up." Zell snarled, walking towards the garage. Seifer had to bite his lip to keep from grinning, this was all way too easy. The garden had an eerie silence to it after curfew. The newly formed disciplinary committee had seen to that. Seifer had made sure to go above and beyond to make examples out of those who broke curfew. Under his rule it wasn't long before sneaking out to the secret place in the training center was a thing of the past. Something the previous garden staff could never accomplish. Seifer did let a smirk slip when they entered the garage to see that it was equally deserted and that the lights were even off. "Where the heck is everybody? This better not be some sort of practical joke. Because if it is, it's not very fu-mph!" Zell's rant was cut short by Seifer's hand clasping firmly across his mouth, cloth laced with chloroform in hand. The smaller blond kicked and struggled, but he was overpowered by the taller blond and slumped against him unconscious. Seifer picked him up, surprised at how light the martial artist was and carried him to a black, unmarked car. Once placing his sleeping bundle across the back seat and belting him in with the center lap belt, Seifer got behind the wheel and headed for Balamb. He had a midnight train to catch.

Squall was happy to find that a good night's sleep had conquered the headache that even painkillers had failed to completely tame. Once showered and ready for the day, he headed down the hall. He'd promised Zell that he'd train with him that morning. Even Squall himself could feel the unrest dwelling in the blond when it came to the lack of action lately. Could that be what had Seifer acting strangely as well? Now that his head was no longer pounding he looked back on their conversation the previous day with a little concern. Seifer could get rather unreasonable when it came to something he wanted. These thoughts were shoved away by a new line of concerns when Zell failed to answer the door. The bouncy martial artist never slept in this late. Especially when he had plans with Squall. Could he be sick?

Meanwhile, on the train from Timber to Galbadia, Seifer placed his massive suitcase on the bed and opened it to reveal a very angry gagged and bound Zell. "I always knew you were a runt, but who would have thought that you were travel-sized?" Seifer was sure even his ears would have turned red at the slew of curses muffled by the gag in Zell's mouth. "If you promise to be good, I'll let you out. If not, I've got some more chloroform." Zell sighed and nodded in consent. He hated to admit it, but he was totally at the mercy of the taller blond.

"Were you trying to suffocate me?" Zell gasped when Seifer removed the gag.

"Well, it's hard to get through the baggage check when your luggage is screaming for help."

"So then why abduct me in the first place? Have you gone off the deep end or something?"

"Don't worry. Your knight in shining armor will come to save you again. At least that's what I'm counting on."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Zell was starting to get really worried now. It was clear to him that the former sorceress knight had completely lost his mind. The answer to his enquiry was cut short by the announcement that the train would be arriving at Galbadia at any minute.

"Sorry, but it sounds like it's time to go." Seifer smirked, placing a cloth full of chloroform over Zell's face once again.

/Someone help me! Please!….Squall…./ Zell once again was forced into unconsciousness. Seifer closed the suitcase and exited the train as casually as any tourist. He made his way to the nearest pay-phone.

"Hello, operator. Get me Balamb Garden, would you?"

Squall couldn't shake the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been able to find Zell anywhere. He'd checked the training center, infirmary, cafeteria, and the classrooms. He was so lost in thought over where his friend could have disappeared to that he almost didn't see Nida run up to him. "Excuse me, Squall, you have a personal call from Galbadia." Nida informed, saluting. Some habits just die hard. It took a long time for him to finally stop calling Squall "commander" after he returned command of the Garden back to Cid.

"Thanks, I'll take it in my room." Squall may have opened up a little more since the war, but he refused to take personal calls anywhere but in his room. Being emotionally open didn't necessarily have to make him any less private about his personal affairs. "This is Squall." He answered, upon hearing the 'click' of the call being transferred.

"Took you long enough. Cid should consider getting some better holding music." Seifer remarked.

"I'll mention it to him. So what's this all about? And what are you doing in Galbadia?"

"I'm on my way to the Tomb of the Unknown King. You should get going too. The next train out leaves pretty soon. You wouldn't want to be late. Although I suppose you can always take the Ragnarok."

"Late for what?" Squall was already getting a bad feeling about this. Seifer sounded far too amused with himself.

"Our duel of course. You and I are going to have a nice little battle, one on one, no distractions."

"I already told you, I don't fight battles that have no meaning."

"I know, that's why I took a little incentive."

"Incentive?"

"Come now, you mean you haven't noticed how quiet it's been? I thought you two even had a date this morning." Squall felt a lump in his stomach. He couldn't have! But then again, it was Seifer. Taking things to the extreme was like his calling card. "Don't worry, he's just taking a little nap, for now anyway. So I'll see you at the tomb, in the center chamber. Come alone." With that Seifer hung up and made his way to the car rental counter. Squall ran for the Ragnarok. Squall thanked Hyne for auto pilot. Only Selphie and Zell had seemed to master the ship's controls. Irvine was all right at it as well, but Squall couldn't risk getting them involved. Seifer was dead serious when he said to come alone. As much as he hated to give in to Seifer's demands, he couldn't put Zell in any more danger.

"Let me out!" Zell screamed, pounding on the lid of the coffin that once held the remains of the unknown king with his shoulder, since his hands were bound behind his back and his arms thoroughly tied down with ropes wrapping around his body. He didn't have enough room to get any good kicks in either. Not that he could kick very well since his legs were tied together from his ankles to his knees. Seifer wasn't about to let his bait escape before the duel was over.

"Just pipe down, would you? I'm sure Squall will be here soon. After I'm done mopping the floor with him, I'll let you out."

"He's going to kick your ass, and when I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm so scared." Seifer chuckled, making sure the lid of the coffin was secured.

"You should be." Came Squall's voice from behind him.

"Well, you got here fast. Now that the guest of honor is here, we can get the party started."

"First, you have to release Zell."

"Sorry, but you can't have the prize until you've won the game."

"This isn't a game." Squall practically growled, gripping his gun blade tightly. There was no way he was going to let Seifer get away with this. He'd gone way too far this time. Squall couldn't even understand why he was this angry. Seifer had pulled all sorts of pranks before, but this was different. There was some sort of invisible line the other man had crossed and Squall couldn't forgive him.

"That's it! That's the Squall I've been dieing to fight. Let's do this!" With that, Seifer charged.

"Damn it!" Zell cursed as he continued to squirm, trying to loosen the ropes. He listened to the clanging of metal as the two gun blades clashed with each other. Those two were really going at it. Just from the sound he could tell this wasn't like the training sessions he'd watched. This was going to get real ugly real fast and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he'd been junctioned. But after the sorceress war, use of Guardian forces was banned until they could solve the whole memory loss thing. It was considered too dangerous since they still had yet to fully understand the effect on the brain. So all he could do was struggle in vain and hope that Squall made lunch meat out of Seifer.

Seifer was having the time of his life. This was it. This was what true battle felt like. He couldn't help but grin as he narrowly dodged another strike from Squall's blade. He'd never felt so alive. Seeing how much Seifer was enjoying this only served to piss Squall off even more. Was this all some kind of sick game to him? Had he openly threatened the life of their comrade for some cheap thrill? No, he knew Seifer better than that. To him, this had to be the conclusion of the duel they'd started a year ago. Squall had put it behind him, why couldn't Seifer? And why drag poor Zell into all of this? His thoughts were brought back to fight when Seifer managed to make a shallow cut to his leg.

"You better concentrate, or I'll be the one to win the prize." Seifer smirked, licking his lips. He almost laughed. The look on Squall's face was priceless. He had a good guess now as to what the answer to that question of Selphie's was. Too bad the brunette was too dense to figure it out. Button found, now to press… "You have to admit, he is pretty cute. And the way he downs those hotdogs, you know he's got to have a flexible throat."

"Shut up, you sicko!" Squall was seeing red now. He couldn't believe that Seifer could even suggest such a thing. To do that to Zell. His innocent Zell. At that thought Squall almost froze. _His Zell? Had Selphie been right about why things never had a chance between him and Rinoa? This was not the time be having this kind of revelation. Seifer noticed Squall's pause and smirked, perhaps the brunette wasn't so dense after all. Now it was going to get really fun._

_Squall's swings became faster, frantic almost. Seifer simply smirked. Seeing the man of ice completely lose it was worth all the trouble in of itself. But Squall's rage made him sloppy. Something Seifer had no trouble taking advantage of. Time for the final blow between them._

_Zell wished he could hear what was being said over the sounds of battle. Whatever Seifer had said had obviously pissed Squall off quite a bit. This wasn't good. If Squall lost his cool, he might lose the match. No, he couldn't think like that. Squall always came through for him, no matter what. A lump in his stomach formed when he heard an indistinct cry and someone hit the floor. The small quiet that followed could only mean that it was over. He heard the sound of a bottle opening up. Obviously the winner was going to make sure that the loser wasn't going to die. But this didn't give him anymore clue as to who won. Squall wouldn't kill a fellow SeeD, even if he had gone off the deep end, and Seifer wouldn't risk losing his eternal rival. He stiffened slightly when he heard the lid of the coffin begin to move._

"_Zell, are you all right?" Zell had never been more relieved to see the former commander's face._

"_I'm okay, just a little stiff," Zell assured, sitting up as best he could. "What about you? Are you…?" His inquiry was cut short by the brunette hugging him. _

_Squall had never felt so relieved in his life. Now he knew. /Yes Selphie, Zell is that important to me…/ At this point, the phoenix down Squall had used had taken effect. So Seifer had sat up just in time to see Squall's rare display of affection. As much as he was tempted to ruin the moment with some wise-ass remark, he kept quiet. After all, Squall had won the duel, so the prize was his. Judging by the way the tattooed blond was blushing bright red, it looked like the brunette's feelings weren't exactly one-sided either._

_Squall blushed slightly, when he realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled back and stood behind Zell so he could untie him. "I knew you'd come save me. You always do." Zell commented, trying to calm the rushing blood in his face. Squall had actually hugged him! He'd never admit it, but he was tempted to thank Seifer for this whole mess now. Seifer sighed and got up to help with untying Zell. He'd been a little too thorough if he didn't assist, they'd be there all night. He'd probably be demoted a more than few ranks for this, but it was worth it. Besides, the way those two were looking at each other, they'd probably give him a little slack for playing matchmaker._

_Author's notes: I know the ending was more than a little anti-climactic. But I didn't know how else to wrap things up… reviews appreciated, even if they are just saying how bad my writing is. I can't improve without honest critiques._


End file.
